Drenched
= Drenched = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Apr 16, 2018, 11:38pm 20th August - Lady's Grace, the Rose District - Late Evening It started to rain just before midnight and it was a drenched chirurgeon that stood over Connor as he lay there bleeding on Emmas bed. The man groaned as the chirurgeon, a Mr Rawlson examined his wound. "Do you have any strong spirits?" the man asked without looking up from his work. "I need to remove the metal before I can stop the bleeding and it is going to hurt." Emma stepped over to a cabinet at the side of the bed and plucked out a half full bottle of whiskey. "This is turning out to be an expensive night." she murmured as she tipped some of the contents into Connors mouth. He coughed and spluttered for a moment, but then reached up with his good arm an began to drink. With around a quarter of the bottle gone he gasped and opened his eyes, looking over to Emma. "Good stuff." he said in a horse voice before gasping in pain as the chirurgeon poked a pair of long tweezers into his wound. "Anything I can do here missus?" asked Big Joe who was looming in the doorway trying not to look at all the blood. "No," Emma said, "Get yourself changed out of those bloody clothes and go downstairs. Make sure that our young guest is well looked after." "Yes missus." Joe gave a bob of his head and left the room. Connor cried out in pain as the chirurgeon plucked the bullet out with a sucking sound and Emma breathed a sigh of relief hearing the soft plink of the metal hitting a tin tray set to the side of the bed. There was a long silence then as Mr Rawlson went about the task of stemming the bleeding and closing up the wound. When he was done at last he washed his hands in the Emmas basin and started to tidy away his gear. "He will recover fully," he said at last, "The blood loss was great but we caught it in time, another half hour and we would have been planning a funeral." "Thank you Mr Rawlson." Emma said, "See Joe on your way out for payment and if you would like an hour or two to relax in one of the rooms I can arrange some company." The man gave a smile of regret and shook his head, "Alas, my dear wife answered the door to your employee when she came calling and is this very moment sitting in your hallway ready to escort me home." "A wise woman." Emma laughed. "Perhaps another night." "Perhaps." the chirurgeon agreed, "I suggest you do not move him this evening." Emma turned to study the still form of Connor as he lay there on the bed. What had possessed the man to go chasing after strangers in the dark. She reached over and raised the blankets to cover him. *** 20th August - The Cage Club, The Sprawl - Late Evening Josiah stepped out of his vehicle, his polished shoes sinking into the grey sludge of the street. The call from Edward had come to him an hour before and he was, if he was honest, glad to be out of the manor. The 'message' from the Clockwork King had been clear, and he was appalled at the ease at which the dark woman had gained entry into his private rooms. He would be lucky if he could avoid open questioning from the Council over the dead servant. The man had been a distant cousin of the Monclaires. It was raining hard and his chauffeur opened a large umbrella over his head as he walked to the doors of the Cage Club. A familiar place, he wondered for a moment why Edward had chosen it for their meeting. Of course the High Inquisitor knew all about his previous life, he would not have the job if he were not capable of that, but what point was he trying to make? He stepped in through the unlocked doors and entered the wide hallway that led to the bar. The place was closed of course he would not have come here otherwise. As he entered the large hall with the boxing ring at its centre there was a loud clunk as the lights above the ring were switched on. Under their harsh glare the figure of Edward was revealed and at his feet a man kneeling with a cloth sack over his head. "What is this about Edward? you said it was urgent. Have you found the leader of the dissidents already or is this another scapegoat?" Edward smiled and pulled the sack from the mans head, "Meet Nestor Buckle." Josiah cocked his head to once side and studied the man, he was obviously of the working classes but he could not remember ever seeing or hearing of him before. Edward gestured to another man standing to the side of the stage, a thin gangling creature with muddy brown hair and a broken nose. "Tell the First Minster who this is." Edward said and the man flinched before speaking, "He was the one that shouted stuff at you today sir. He was a... a ring leader." "Kav you bastard why?" Nestor called out to his fellow worker. The thin man shrugged "Its like you say Nestor, better pay and saftey!" Josiah laughed at that and stepped forward. "And tell me Mr... Kav, what things did this ring leader shout?" "He said you should jog on like and he said you were due a reach around from those up in Elesium." the idiot laughed as he said the last and Josiah lashed out backhanding home across the face. Kav stumbled back and one of Edwards men who had been standing off to the side pushed him back upright. The informant looked terrified now, glancing between Edward and Josiah like a man caught between two wild animals. "S...Sorry sir. I shopped him to ya. Told Mr Hanton where he lived I did." "Family?" Josiah asked Edward. "Some." The High Inquisitor said. "We have some ships going out to the Delve tomorrow, arrange passage for them." Edward shrugged. "No!" screamed Nestor, "Please gods no, you..." "Edward." Josiah said and the the Spider lashed out and gave Nestor a clout in the side of the head that sent him sprawling sideways. Josiah looked over to Edwards man and raised an open palm. "Your weapon please." he said and the man gave him a pistol. Josiah studied the weapon and disengaged the safety. "Sir if you dont mind, I'll get my money and get gone." Kav said as he glanced nervously at the doomed Nestor. "Oh by all means... get gone." Josiah placed the pistol in front of the mans nose and blew a hole in his face. As the body fell to the floor Josiah dropped the weapon and climbed into the ring. "You have redeemed yourself somewhat." he said to Edward as he rolled up his sleeves." Edward gave a nod, "I will leave my man behind to clean up afterwards." he said and made his exit. Josiah stood over Nestor and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I will make a deal with you, oh hero of the people. Beat me in a fair fight and all is forgiven." Nestor looked up uncertainly and then glanced down at the body of Kav. "You wont let me go." he growled and Josiah laughed. "No, no I wont, but wouldn't you rather go down fighting?" Nestor roared as he surged to his feet and reached for Josiah. The First Minster stepped back and swiped a fist across the mans ribs causing him to lurch sideways. Without pause he hit Nestor with a backhanded punch that sent him flying back against the ring. He surged forward then and released his full fury, blow after blow raining down upon the man. When he was done some time later Josiah was panting and drenched in sweat, with the body of Nestor Buckle crumpled at his feet drenched in blood.